Mileena (Mortal Kombat: Annihilation)
Mileena (played by Dana Hee) is a minor villainess from the 1997 film Mortal Kombat: Annihilation. The film is losely based on the Mortal Kombat video game franchise, in which Mileena is a recurring female ninja character who is an evil sister/clone of the heroine Kitana. Appearance In the film, Mileena appears in a single scene only. Her name is never mentioned (although she is referred to as Mileena in the end credits) and she speaks no more than two words. Wearing a black pants variant of her typical magenta leotard complete with her mask and twin sais, Mileena attacks the heroine Lt. Sonya Blade (played by Sandra Hess) in a remote, outback location, until she is defeated and killed. Story Sonya Blade at first mistakes Mileena for her good twin sister, Kitana, to which the villainess replies, “You wish” (two words, as previously stated), probably implying the she intends to kill Sonya. Benefiting from Sonya’s surprise, Mileena at first dominates the fight by kicking her off a small cliff and landing on a rock. While Sonya's recovering Mileena does a skillful flip to her and tries to attack her with the sais. Mileena then pulls Sonya's hair causing her to scream in agony, Mileena then knees her in the stomach making Sonya winded; Mileena throws her on the rock and strikes. However, by a series of skilled moves, Sonya successfully disarms her attacker, and hand on hand combat follows. Sonya seems to overcome Mileena in this respect, and she gains the upper hand. The film makers thought it wise to include a strong element of mud fight into all this, and both women get seriously mucky as they try to bring each other down. Sonya kicks Mileena in the mud, but Mileena kicks Sonya twice and prepares for a third kick but is denied by Sonya. Finally, Sonya gives Mileena a few kicks and punches into the face and stomach, whereas the villainess now fails to hit back in the same measure. However, Mileena grabs Sonya and brought her in a arm hold but Sonya breaks free. After throwing the evil Mileena on her back by a forced salto, Sonya keeps her grip on her and gets ready for the fatal blow. Facing imminent termination, the villainess panics and desperately tries to free herself from Sonya’s clutch by helplessly twitching around in the mud, with no success. Sonya mercilessly kicks her foot against her would-be assassin’s face. The blow causes Mileena to die instantly, with her body flung sideways so that she lands on her belly, face down in the mud. A tattoo on her shoulder then transforms itself into a small dragon, which quickly flies off. Trivia *Dana Hee appeared as Siann in four episodes during 1998-1999 from the TV series Mortal Kombat: Conquest. Gallery mmk07.PNG MileenaAnnihilation_kick.png Mileena_you_wish.png|"You wish" Mileena_Annihilation_wall_kick.png|Wall kick Mileena_Attacking_Sonya_Annihilation.png Sonya_attempts_to_disarm_Mileena.png|Sonya grabs Mileena's arm Mileena's_sai_Annihilation.png Mileena_grabs_Sonya's_hair.png Mileena_knees_Sonya_in_gut.png|Knee to the stomach Sonya_winded.png|Sonya winded Mileena_places_Sonya_on_rock.png Mileena_sais.png|Mileena about to strike Sonya with her sai Mileena_Sai's_stuck_Annihilation.png|She misses and her sai get's stuck Mileena_struggles_to_get_her_sai_out_Annihilation.png Mileena_drops_her_sai_Annihilation.png Sonya_kicks_Mileena_Annihilation.png|Sonya finally lands a hit Sonya_kicks_Mileena_(2)_Annihilation.png mmk08.PNG Mileena_kicks_Sonya_Annihilation.png Mileena_kicks_Sonya.png|Mileena kicks Sonya Mileena_kicks_(2)_Annihilation.png|Another kick Sonya_falls_Annihilation.png|Sonya falls Mileena's_third_kick_Annihilation.png|Mileena attempts a third kick Sonya_blocks_Annihilation.png|But Sonya catches it Both_women_struggle_to_get_up_Annihilation.png|Both rolling in mud Mileena_about_to_throw_a_punch_Annihilation.png|Mileena about to punch Sonya Sonya_dodges_Annhilation.png|Sonya ducks Mileena_blocks_Annihilation.png|Block Sonya_in_Arm_hold_Annihilation.png|Arm hold mmk02.PNG mmk10.PNG mmk14.PNG mmk03.PNG mmk15.PNG mmk04.PNG mmk16.PNG mmk05.PNG Mileena_vs_Sonya_Annih.gif Mileena_vs_Sonya_Annih_(2).gif Sonya_vs_mileena_Annih.gif Sonya_vs_Mileena_(2)Annih.gif Category:1990s Category:Assassin Category:Bare-Handed Category:Boots Category:Brunette Category:Doppelganger Category:Henchwoman Category:Leotard Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Martial Artist Category:Low Cut Top Category:Opera Gloves Category:Thigh High Boots Category:Demise: Broken Neck Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Woman Kills Villainess Category:Kunoichi Category:Ponytail Hairstyle Category:Braided Hairstyle Category:Catfight Category:Wetlook Category:Messy or Sticky